


just dont steal my heart

by punkyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyamaguchi/pseuds/punkyamaguchi
Summary: ¨Those two literally live off of music, how have they not found out?¨¨They are pretty dumb considering they are two of the most famous singers in the world¨Soulmate AU where you can hear whatever music your soulmate hears or sings
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 64
Kudos: 349





	1. Feathers in my head

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter kinda short since im trying to figure out how this works but i promise ill get used to it and make longer chapters. Also, I swear a lot um maybe dont read if you dont like that

When he was younger, Hinata was always drawn to music. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the whole soulmate thing, or if it was just really his passion. Whatever it was, it took up his life. His school time, freetime, his head. Definitely his head…

Hinata's soulmate seemed to have this same hobby. Whenever he wasn't listening to music, his soulmate was. In the beginning it was endearing, kinda, having someone share the same passion as you it felt like a connection (obviously). It was really too good to be true, believe me when I say that. As time went by it started driving him crazy, especially with his soulmates messed up sleep schedule, leading to now.

Hinata had just woken up to heavy bass echoing in his head. He scowled at the mere thought of the person responsible.

Unfortunately for him, his soulmate had the habit of mixing music at 3 in the morning, and worse, he didn't even listen to GOOD music, all he listened to was the band “Crows“, he only sang the lead singers parts too, so naturally Hinata assumed his soulmate must be some fan who only covered their songs and mixed them up in hopes he might get noticed by the band. Definitely the obvious reason.

 _Pathetic, really_ Hinata thought as he got out of bed and quietly stood up and leaned over his computer where he produced a bit of his music. Yeah, his own. He was a famous singer, known worldwide, except no one knew what he looked like. It might sound weird to some, considering many worldwide known artists are eventually pursued into revealing their identity, but recently many artists were like this, anonymous, since they prefer to keep their life private.

As he turned on the computer, light filled the room. He grimaced as his eyes tried adjusting to the sudden brightness. Once they did, he opened the folder labeled “shut up“ and looked through the song snippets that he used to communicate with his soulmate. Yeah how come nobody ever thought of that, just sing your address to your soulmate and ta-da. He clicked the one called “It's 3am“ and loud metal-like music sang by a version of Hinata not many had met filled the silent room.

He smiled as his soulmate quieted down. eventually he made his way back to his bed, still angry at the fact that no matter how many times hinata played the song, his soulmate never seemed to understand it bothered him. _How inconsiderate_ he thought, as he drifted to sleep


	2. and whats yours is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be completely honest. this sucks. might as well make short chapters so the dissapointment doesnt last as long

When he woke up again, his roommate, kenma, was loudly playing games on his bed. He took his eyes off the screen when he noticed the orange hair moving around in the bed across from him. 

“Good afternoon“ Kenma mumbled

“Afternoon?“ Hinata shot up and looked at his phone. It was 1:30PM. He ran around trying to get ready as Kenma laughed at him. “I'm supposed to meet Kageyama in 10 minutes, see you later, I'll bring back take out“ Hinata yelled and rushed out, not waiting for a response. Not like h would get one since Kenma was still laughing when the door shut.

He ran to the cafe on campus, which luckily wasn't far away but even so with all the twists and turns it might as well have been a long run. As he walked inside, the smell of coffee engulfed him, making him sigh at the warmth and comfort the tiny cafe brought. 

He looked around from table to table, and his eyes landed on the boy sitting by the window, lazily looking outside.

He smiled at the sight of the raven hair and his grumpy expression. “Good afternoon kageyama“ Hinata smiled as he sat down in front of him and took the coffee with his name on.

“How are you so energetic, I want to faint, actually I AM going to faint right here right now“ Kageyama sighed and put his head in his hands

“I overslept. My soulmate woke me up early in the morning“ Hinata shrugged and got a hum from the other boy. Soulmate was just something they silently agreed not to talk about, it seemed to make the mood awkward so they just avoided that topic of conversation. Not listening to music was also a silent agreement, it wasn't a surprise though considering they were music majors and had annoying soulmates so they have discussed. music took up their life and they enjoyed the rare moments of silence when they were together.

Hinata really did prefer the comfortable silence, even though he wouldn't mind knowing what type of music Kageyama listened to. 

Looking at the snoring boy in front of him, Hinata had decided not to tell him about who he was because he didn't want to ruin what they had. They weren't very close in terms of knowing about each other but they did hang out a lot, every morning they got coffee together and he would never admit it, but it was his favorite part of the day.

Especially days like today, where he could see grumpy kageyama's softer side. When he slept his frown disappeared and so did the creases in his eyebrows, the complete opposite of his usual mean, unapproachable, scary, cold, scary, scary, did he say scary? Scary expression.

Bless his heart

His hair looked soft and silky, hinata wondered if it really did feel like that.“Kageyama wake up, were supposed to be hanging out“ Hinata nudged him cautiously, knowing it was time for them to go but also didnt want to risk losing control and running his hand through his hair. Last time he got caught staring, kageyama had left a bald spot on the ginger. It was a very painful 3 months.

Kageyamas eyes fluttered open and his face went back to the usual scowl. _So much for looking cute while he sleeps,,,_

He looked at hinata and nudged him back. A minute late but it's the thought that counts i guess. Hinata dramatically flinched and dropped his coffee all over himself

“That's what you get for trying to wake me up“

“Maybe if you didn't invite me today just for you to sleep..“ Hinata frowned as he tried to rub the coffee off his VERY bright mint green sweater

“Dont be dumb, it's not going to come out. You should thank me really, that sweater is horrendous“ 

_This is my chance_ “Give me your jacket“

“No“

_Ah well_

“I'm going to get sick and die and it's all your fault-“ hinata was interrupted by a jacket being thrown at his head and kageyama's hand on his arm, pulling him off his chair and dragging him away, very clearly stomping and muttering about something hinata couldn't hear.

By the time they got to wherever he was being led to, hinata was wrapped (yeah wrapped, like those spas that tie you down like that lettuce wrap? That makes you look like sushi idk) in kageyama's jacket. Immediately he realized they were walking to Kageyamas dorm so he allowed himself to continue being dragged away. Once the door opened, hinata flopped down on the floor between the bunks 

“Wear this“ kageyama threw him a sweater. It had their old high school name on it which made hinata smile. 

Kageyama was putting away music sheets that were laying on his bed. He noticed hinata trying to peek because he threw them on his desk and pushed hinata towards the bathroom.

“Fine“ he mumbled and walked into the bathroom. He took off his shirt and rinsed it off in the sink before throwing it in a hamper nearby. He put on the sweater, and curiously lifted it up to his nose

_It smells like kageyama.. I could get used to this_

He giggled at the thought and looked at himself in the mirror, flushing at the thought of him wearing the other boy's clothes.

_Haha just kidding, we're just friends. maybe_

He decided to put the other jacket on top too, for warmth of course. Now he was wearing two pieces of his clothing 

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, large hands pushed him out the dorm and slammed the door in his face. Students walking in the hall stared as they walked by. Embarrassed, hinata was about to start yelling (not that it would help) when the door suddenly opened

“Sorry, Tsukishima wants to do something, I'll see you in class“ Kageyama peeked through the door quickly and just as fast shut it in his face again.

Frowning, Hinata walked to get some lunch for him and Kenma since his plans with a certain definetly not his crush guy had just been cancelled. He was walking around feeling sad, when his phone buzzed in his hand. He lifted it to see a notification from kageyama

**From: Kageyama**

_**Ill buy you meat buns tomorrow** _

His mood instantly lifted and he smiled as he put his phone in his pocket after sending a very long “yay“ and many many. Many. emojis. He was feeling good now, he got lunch for him and kenma, and had a date with kageyama tomorrow (ok, maybe it's a one sided thing but hinata would like to think one day it'll happen) 

He was about to open the door to his own building when music started playing in his head

He ignored it since it wasn't unusual at this point, but the voice caught his attention. This song was different, it was much more calm. He would have enjoyed it almost, if it wasn't for their iconic “crows“ growl (crowl haha see what I did there) that was their way of copyrighting their songs in a way.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization

_My soulmate isnt a crows fan,,,, hes a member of crows_

Or not whatever. 

He was trying to convince himself that maybe it was all a coincidence which it definitely should be. He was about to brush it off until he heard a very familiar part in that song. It was a snippet of what Hinata had been working on for his new single, no doubt about it. 

_How did i not notice he was singing this, was i sleeping? Is that why he decides to interrupt my beauty sleep? because hes a thief?_

Running to his dorm, he threw the dorm open and tossed the bag full of food wherever, which ended up being kenmas face, before sitting down and writing down everything he was hearing

“That's mean shouyou what are you doing“

“I'm just stealing back what's mine“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is confusing sorry about that, here, as payment for destroyinh your braincells, its the playlist ill be using for this sooooo yeah idk how to work links sorry ill figure it out later and fix it im too lazy to do that rn oops https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ


	3. call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL HI UM im failing math i was planning on updating this daily but unfortunately my single braincell cannot function with numbers so,,, yeah anyways sorry this is kinda short but oh well
> 
> BUT THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS i promise ill try to make it interesting maybe ill make hinata grow another eye or something how does that sound x

Kageyama woke being shaken by someone. 

_does this person really have a death wish_

“Wake up. Now!“

“What did I do now“ Kageyama whined as he slowly sat up and glared at his roommate, who lifted one finger to shove his glasses back into his face and another pointing at the computer on his desk

Sending another glare at tsukishima, he walked towards it and looked at the tab that was opened. It was music. The cover was a picture of someone holding a gaming console. He clicked the button for it to start, frowning as the song filled the room

_**[CALL ME](https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ) \- KALI UCHIS ** _

**Call me, you can call me**

**Boy, just call me**

**While you stalling, I'm evolving**

**I'd give all me**

Wait a second 

**If you want it, I got it**

**Come get it, I'ma give it to you**

**Just as much as you want it**

**Boy, I wanna give it right to yo** u

That song 

**Don't be afraid**

**Meet me at my estate**

**Boy, let's escape**

**When you feel blue and like nobody got you**

**I will stay by you**

**It ain't too late, but there ain't time to wait**

**We can escape**

**They'll get a clue**

**We're like rubber, they're glue**

**I will stick by you**

  
  


Not even waiting for it to end, he frantically looked at the video title, it said “Call me (acoustic version)“ the description just said “checkmate“

Artist, sunlum

“H-how?“ he blinked and refreshed the page as if it would change anything

“It was your soulmate, obviously, who else would it be, we save our music offline and unless someone broke in here, its your fault“ tsukishima said through gritted teeth as he ran his hair through his blonde hair, now slightly grown and curly so that it almost reached his eyebrows

“Maybe it was yours! Or yamaguchis!“ Even though he said that, he knew it just had to be his soulmate, who must have been some manager of sunlum or something since they always listened to his music before it was released. Of course it was simply a coincidence. 

“YAMAGUCHI IS MY SOULMATE DUMBASS“

Kageyama would have awkwardly said congrats or laugh as his suspicions were confirmed, but his head was spinning with questions about what this song could change 

Even though the song had stopped on the computer, it started playing in his head.. His song and the humming along with it, which had an amused tone to it. 

“We have to do something, I don't know steal a song back or something“ kageyama stood from the chair he was sitting on “If he starts singing, i'll call you and well work on something i dont know youre the brain here“

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his honesty and nodded, turning away to the computer. They called Yamaguchi to come so they could start working on something since he was the best at putting stuff together.

In the end it really was Kageyamas fault this began. Maybe he shouldnt have borrowed the rhythm

* * *

An hour early, he was on his way to meet up with hinata to get the meat buns he promised. He tried to calm down as he slowly walked even though the cafe was a 15 minute walk from his dorm building. He didn't want to risk being meaner than usual to the living embodiment of the sun.

He was about to reach the building when someone called from behind him

“Hey kageyama“ 

He turned and saw a small fluff of orange running around people until the boy was in front of him. Brown eyes, freckles, hair on fire, hinata shouyou.

_Cute_

“How are you so happy, it's 10 in the morning“ his face turned to the usual frown and furrowed eyebrows as the smaller boy studied him (for reasons Kageyama doesn't know). Looking away, cheeks blushing and all, he pushed the door open, being greeted by the comforting scent of coffee and pastries. “Three meat buns please“ He said as soon as he got to the counter, taking out some money.

“Actually im- oh thank you- not very happy“ hinata said, taking two buns and walking back outside with kageyama behind him

“Oh you? Hinata? Not happy?“ kageyama teased as he bit into his bun. He looked down at Hinata when he didn't say anything back, which was unusual. He had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed, almost having the same expression kageyama did but not nearly with the same intensity.

Kageyama frowned at the sight, feeling something pulling in his heart “Do I wanna know“ he whispered

“Maybe one day you will“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still havent figured out links buuuuutttt the playlist is still in the last chapter so yea kinda cool OH YEAH ALSO, sunlum is just something I thought about in class idk what it means its just sun because hello hinata and lum is part of lumos which means light.. i think.. idk its a harry potter spell


	4. borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh updating twice in a row??? i have a math test tomorrow so might as well. I handwrite this then put it into docs so unfortunately the chapters are not as long as i think they will be 
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyy :D 
> 
> thats an order. i demand you enjoy this chapter also please read the notes at the end for a question pls

After a bit of talking on Kageyama's side, Hinata didn't seem to be down anymore. Actually not at all. a bit of silence on his phone was what he apparently needed since eventually he smiled and went back to being his usual cheery self. They had been walking around in the town area in the middle of campus, arguing about anything and everything.

This specific time they were having a disagreement on whether gravity was real or not. They were basically right up in each others faces. They looked at each other then Hinatas eyes drifted down to his lips. he could just.. lean in and-

Hinata got a phone call. 

“I have to go, class stuff. This conversation isn't over“ He said and ran off. Kageyama watched him leave, and saw a bit of pink in his cheeks, making his own heat up too. He was still looking at him and honestly would have lost sight of him with all the tall people but the orange hair was hard to miss.

After he was out of view, Kageyama walked back to his dorm. His building was at the very back of campus, higher up on one of the mountains, pretty much the opposite who was in the other music building at the front. Why they were so apart, he had no idea but the thought of hinata randomly sneaking in and disrupting his sessions made him glad of it. He pushed through the hall trying to get to the stairs, VERY conveniently placed at the far end of the building on the right which had no other entrances unless you wanted to climb through a window.

_Really who designed this building_

A few guys would wave him a greeting and girls would giggle with a “hiii kageyama-kun~~“ making him begin to speed walk trying to get through the never ending hall.

Thankfully, his floor was on the higher part of the building which was smaller since they shared with astrology nerds like Yamaguchi who liked the fact buildings did not cover the sky. He didn't complain though, since his floor only had 12 dorms unlike the 50 in each of the 4 floors beneath him. 

Just his luck, the elevator didn't work which meant he had to run up the stairs. 

_A building with over 500 students and the elevator is broken… id really like to have a word with the designer.._

When he finally made it all the way up, stopping to catch his breath, he saw his door slightly ajar and heard the loud bass he was working on the day before. He was about to yell at them when the door from the dorm across flew open and a short guy ran in. Kageyama didnt quite get it all, he did hear “studying“, “dumb chickens“, “down there“ then a thump and a yelp before the guy, yaku, ran out and past kageyama 

Blinking at the exchange he just saw, he walked to his dorm and saw tsukishima and yamaguchi over his computer, now wearing headphones to appease yaku who went god knows where, probably with lev. He didn't really mind they were using his computer since it was the music one they were using, now if it was his personal one.. There would be a problem. 

Kageyama lied down in his bed, ready to be done for the day when music started echoing in his head. “Didn't yaku tell you to turn it down“ he groaned, burying his face in his pillow

“Oh no are we interrupting the kings slumb-“ tsukishima's teasing was interrupted when yamaguchi slapped the back of his head 

“Can you two not be immature for once, kageyama get up quick is it a new song where's my recorder“ yamaguchi was running around in and out the dorm into his own, when kageyama realized what he meant and got up too

The recording process was weird to say the least. He sang as quietly as he could, occasionally saying a few instruments that tsukishima was writing down, while yamaguchi got the lyrics.

When kageyama finished singing (or whispering), he was basically kicked out of the room so that tsukishima and yamaguchi could work on a beat and so that kageyama's soulmate wouldn't hear. They were planning on finishing soon since they knew what instruments to work with, and just got kageyama to sing it. Yeah it sounds impossible but they were in the top 10 most famous bands for a reason.

He tried focusing on preparing his voice but it was hard when his soulmate would keep singing again and again, messing up many times and having to do the same part multiple times, even once he sang and dragged out a whine.

_Yeah i think we have plenty time_

Kageyama was considering pulling a yaku and using lev as a stress reliever (he enjoys near death experiences aka being in the way of yakus wrath) but thankfully he didn't have to because yamaguchi came to get him from the stargazing balcony and told him they were ready 

Tsukishima had already put the microphone in the middle and plugged in all the equipment. They gave him a bit of tea (well yamaguchi did, tsukishima would tell him to fuck off)

They gave him a signal, to start singing. He grabbed the microphone with both hands and closed his eyes as he started singing. At the time his soulmate had already been singing but a few seconds after kageyama started, the voice in his head stopped.

He didn't stop to think about it, too focused on his own singing he started bouncing a bit and shaking his head to the beat, Yamaguchi occasionally joining in a few bits. When he was done, tsukishima moved it around a bit, in some parts he would make yamaguchi's voice higher than kageyamas claiming it was to “switch it up a bit“

Kageyama rolled his eyes but he didn't really care, Yamaguchi had a nice voice and it contrasted well with Kageyama's smoother one.

“So, what do you think king?“ Tsukishima had the song playing on one tab and on the other he was already uploading the song

“I mean this in a completely honest way, you guys are amazing it sounds way better than what they had“ Kageyama was so awestruck he didn't even feel like being sarcastic

Tsukishima scoffed while Yamaguchi was jumping up and down excitedly, so much that his hair got all messy. He grabbed a hair tie and tied up half of it, revealing the silver hair underneath his natural greenish brown.

“Thats hot“ tsukishima deadpanned

“Oh is it“ yamaguchi gave him one of the rare evil grins that made kageyama flinch in fear

It grew wider when the upload confirmation ding came from the computer 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone sees this um would like anybody be interested in like visuals? i really enjoy drawing and i like to imagine things as i read like visualize so i mean if anyone wanted, i could make small sketches of things going on yk but whatevz


	5. lovey-dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry this is so short I have no idea how to make this longer since Ive got the whole plot already written soooo..
> 
> But thank you to the people who are reading this hopefully its not too boring <3
> 
> (Im thinking about updating this every monday and tuesday that might be my schedule)

“Sugawara.. D-did they-“ hinata was staring at the ground, processing what his manager confirmed. He told 

The other boy's silver hair got messy after his dramatic nods and his eyes widened. Usually this made him look attractive, especially with the beauty mark next to his left eye, but now he looked like he hadnt slept in 3 days. which he probably hadnt.. “H-how did they do this so quick..? You've been here 30 minutes and even before then we never put anything together until now“ he lifted the phone and played the song again.

He would never say it outloud but it sounds way better than what they had going on, they somehow made it more mature and his soulmates raspy voice seemed to blend in well with the instruments it supported. Too focused on his thoughts, he flinched as the song filled the room 

_**SCRAWNY-WALLOWS** _

**Used to be level with all our friends**

**Still wear the same shoes I did back then**

**I don't think they've ever been untied**

**I can't regret the things I don't try**

**I'd switch it up but I don't like change**

**Only content if things stay the same**

**Don't care to watch the story unfold**

**Hate feeling like I'm not in control**

_This can't be happening_

**I've been sleeping with the light on**

**I tend to freak myself out**

**Will you come a little closer now and tell me I'm a**

_Why amI surprised I was the one who started it after all_

**Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

**Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

**Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

**I'm a scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

_Should I call it even and put an end to this? Be the bigger person_

**I say the wrong shit at the right times**

**If I'm offending them I don't mind**

**Maybe they all should listen to me**

**It isn't all about what you see**

**Question though, how do I look to you?**

**Am I so thin that you could see through?**

_No.. I should steal another_

**I've been sleeping with the light off**

**I wanted to remember**

**Will you come a little closer now and see that I'm a**

**Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

**Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle**

_Yea this is just the beginning, I won't let him win_

The music faded into the background as he began to regain his thoughts. His friends had always worked so hard to help him, he couldnt let their effort be thrown away by some petty competition with his a guy hes never met in his life.

Yeah, he couldnt. But hinata had like no common sense at all.

“Suga, I won't let your hard work go to waste, we will get him back“ he promised, and oh boy did he keep it

* * *

The next few months were just successfully stealing about 1/3 of each song the other made. Fans began to realize too how strange it was, how they repeatedly kept uploading music without announcing an album. Just a bunch of singles. not that they were complaining, all of them made the charts. They noticed other things too, like how sunlums usually happier and light bedroom pop songs began to take a darker sound to it, since Crows had more heavy indie music 

Crows fans didnt notice too much, but the very few who also enjoyed sunlums. noises. had noticed the weird way the artists uploaded. In the end, it wasnt really that big of a problem since Tsukishima and yamaguchi were good at mixing the music to balance out sunlums... positivity

“We need to think of something he can't copy“ Kageyama groaned from his bed as they were brainstorming new song ideas

“Finally, the king says something smart“ Tsukishima threw his hands up dramatically, nearly missing getting hit by a pencil

“Let's do a love song“ yamaguchi suggested 

They silently exchanged a few glances before it became awkward.

“Not a bad idea, i'll start working on something. King, get us a beat“ tsukishima was red and kageyama was going to tease him for it, but taking a glance at yamaguchi's equally reddened face he decided against it, as he had a softer spot for him considering he always made hinata smile.

Not that he cared, of course

After a few hours of changing what they had so they could match up, and many exasperated sighs, tsukishima so kindly pushed kageyama off his chair because he needed help

“here, I don't know what to put“ he frowned

Kageyama flipped him off as he stood and walked towards him, reading what he had so far “What about I want to count the freckles on your face, rearrange them put them in the same place, i'm obsessed-“ he hummed and stopped as he felt tsukishima's glare burning into him 

“What“

“Are you in love with my boyfriend or something“ 

This made yamaguchi yelp and hide his reddening face in his hands which muffled a whine that sounded a lot like “tsukki“

“It's not about him dumbass“ Kageyama pushed tsukishima's glasses farther up his nose to buy himself more time as he focused on not blushing, but the concentration made his face feel hot and red 

_Ah shit_

Tsukishima was about to pull his hair when he noticed how red kageyama looked. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Yamaguchi who giggled and turned away “No way, it's the shrimp isn't it?“ 

“N-no gross never, also he has a name you know. Shut up and finish the song before i personally tell the whole world about how lovey-dovey you and blushing strawberry are“ kageyama huffed

_Uh oh too far_ , kageyama thought as tsukishima's face morphed into that angry face he so rarely made. It was a natural occurrence seen every valentines day when bakeries sold out of strawberry shortcake, but now in the middle of october it was a very scary thing to witness

“Hey, calm down he's just jealous, don't listen to him“ yamaguchi put a shoulder on tsukishima lowering him back into his chair, and started patting his head. 

Kageyama was about to mouth a thank you when yamaguchi gave him an equally if not scarier look 

_Yeah i'm definitely going to regret this later_

(Dont know if this link will work but I drew some very Bad visuals,,, Um.. [here](https://twitter.com/tsukkag/status/1328434057659748352?s=21) runs away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readinggggg idk if the link works or not,,, but i tweeted it on twt my user is tsukkag :D
> 
> also it might have a few mistakes idk I wasnt really feeling like giving it a second read.


	6. cold heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rushed ive been so stressed out lately but really wanted to update sooo

If it wasn't so fun, Hinata would be annoyed at how many songs his soulmate stole back, and how good they sounded. Sometimes, he considered making some really bad ones hoping that his soulmate would steal those and embarrass themselves. He was already planning something when he heard humming echoing around in his head.

_ That voice. It sounds familiar.. But where have I- _

His thoughts got interrupted when grumpy blue eyed, black hair, blue eyed, tall, blue eyed kageyama came up from behind him and pulled his hair. 

_ Im surprised im not bald yet _

“Hey meanieyama“ he tried sounding angry, but his flushing cheeks and fastening heartbeat after they made eye contact wasn't so intimidating

He thought the other boy's cheeks were beginning to redden too but he turned away before Hinata could really see. 

“Just get inside dumbass it's cold“

_ Ah right, it's cold _

“Don't worry kageyama, your heart is colder than the weather“ Hinata laughed quietly at his own joke. It was good one really

“Fine, stay outside and freeze“ Kageyama growled (he growled a lot) and walked inside, shutting the door behind him but even before it shut completely a wave of warmth and coffee was sent in his direction. His body was basically begging to go inside and as much as he would have preferred to keep teasing kageyama, he walked after him.

He walked inside and saw something very weird. Kageyama was ordering which is normal he usually does, but the thing is. He was smiling..

Of course Hinata has seen him smile before but he thought it was a thing only he saw.

A pang of jealousy spread through his body as he studied the guy on the receiving end of kageyamas oh so holy smile. He was tall, black hair, he had cat eyes and a more slender body but muscular in a way, so basically everything hinata wasn't

He didn't notice he was staring until the guy was waving his hand in front of hinata's face

“Hellooo?? Earth to shrimpy“ tall catty guy smirked, making kageyama laugh

YEAH. HE LAUGHED. IN PUBLIC,,,

Seeing as hinata continued to stare at him, not saying a word the guy introduced himself as kuroo, and held out his hand for hinata to take

He studied him a bit but decided it would be rude to leave him hanging “Im hinata“

_ Not that it matters,,, why dont you to get a room already really _

“Oh, THAT hinata? I've heard so much about you kuroo smirked as he handed kageyama his coffee

This caught hinata's attention

“Huh?“ _what did kageyama say about me? Maybe I'm annoying or he likes me. Wait no impossible he-_

“Let's go“ kageyama mouthed something at kuroo then pulled hinata to a table. He opened his mouth to say something when two guys stood at the front of their table.  One had spiky gray and white hair, and the other had fluffy black hair and the prettiest green eyes hinata had ever seen 

“Akaashi“

“BOKUTO!“

“HINATA“

“Kageyama-kun“

They all shouted at once (except akaashi, he has a nice soft voice) and exchanged a bunch of confused looks

“Now, now how do we all know each other“ bokuto raised an eyebrow and sat down, after pulling up a chair for the pretty eyed guy who hinata assumed was akaashi since he was the only person he didn't know.  Seeing As no one said anything, bokuto laughed loudly. “akaashi here is my boyfriend and soulmate“ he smiled, hugging said guy who looked very flustered. He coughed into his hand and cleared his throat,

“Are you two dating?“ akaashi asked, fixing his glasses that titled after bokuto's vicious hug

Now their turn to be flustered, Hinata and kageyama rushed out to say no, which made it suspicious considering akaashi raised a brow at them.

“Just-“ _gulp_ “friends“ hinata squeaked

“It's fine, i believe you“ bokuto teased 

_ Yeah so very clearly believes us huh _

“Hinata and I play for the schools volleyball team, we are practically besties“

“Oh, me and akaashi study together sometimes since we have mr.ukai“ kageyama added

Hinata shuddered. He had mr. Takeda who was basically the polar opposite of professor ukai Where takeda was nice, calm and patient, Ukai was more demanding and strict but that may be because he also coaches the volleyball team which must have been the reason for his graying hair. (he denied this when hinata asked, he says he bleaches it because he's still young)

“Right, thats boring talk so do tell, have you guys met your soulmates? please fill me in“ bokuto eyed the boys in front of him who were trying to hide their matching angry expressions

“No. no actually we haven't so we just never bring it up“ hinata answered for both of them because he wasn't in the mood to deal with grumpy kageyama at the moment. Plus he was too busy fake coughing.

“No worries, you'll meet them one day“ akashi smiled as he elbowed bokuto on the side. Hinata almost felt happy about the possibility until he remembered who exactly his soulmate is

“I don't think i wanna meet mine“ hinata muttered under his breath, hoping nobody heard him. But just his luck, k ageyama's questioning look directed at him must have meant he had

“What he's annoying and rude“ hinata frowned and just like that the soulmate conversation ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> if anyone is interested, visual link is in the previous chapter and the spotify playlist is in the second one?? i think??


	7. Not a Chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL you know its not a chapter bc im using punctuation for once. Kinda.

Heyy there sorry this isnt a chapter but I wont have access to my computer next week (I have it written on here) and wont be able to update this soooooo,,, naturally I started a new one on my phone yeàh I hope itll be a little better than this one. HEree is a linkkkz [just for a day (but can we make it last forever?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625324)

Also what is it with me and the word ¨just¨ um.. 

**EDIT: If anyone starts reading this like recently i am updating it again because im soooooo cooooooooool and amaaaaazinggggg sob**


	8. a variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys welcome back to my channel. jk ok hmm i cant say im back since technically i never left so whatever filler chapter!!!! gonna start the whole updating mondays and/or tuesdays thing again so yeah kinda coooool 
> 
> also please read the warning ! thank youuu

_**WARNING: there's a bit of drinking here mentioned, the characters are aged up though since they are in college but just wanted to let know it would be a topic in this chapter** _

That meeting at the cafe was about a week ago. They talked about anything and everything, and their table got louder when kuroo joined their table since his shift had ended. Hinata got quiet after he did but Kageyama assumed he was just tired since he, oddly enough, kind of shut off after the sun went down. He didn't remember much after walking Hinata to his dorm but the morning after he had gotten a text about a party down in Kuroo and Bokuto dorm on the following week.

So now, Kageyama and Hinata were walking to the  _ party  _ located towards the back of campus, which considering kuroo is a science nerd, nobody was surprised he'd be in the science corner of campus. Bokuto though would have been a bit of a shocker at first but if you knew him personally you know it was because those two are basically inseparable.. so yeah lots of explosions and holes in walls have happened there, most at the same time.

As they got nearer and the trees surrounding the area got thicker (Really who puts explosive chemicals near trees), Kageyama could basically hear the music blasting from the dorm, since these were more smaller buildings that were placed in a circle as apartments. Soon after, the music was also an echo in his head.

His heart began to race with every step he took toward the complex, feeling heavier every time his feet moved forward. 

_ This is it.. He's in here _

He had completely forgotten about hinata by his side until the ginger ran up the stairs on the side of the building, and toward the door with the number Kuroo had told them about. Letting themselves in, the first thing he saw was the room filled with sweaty people and LED lights flashing many colors. Kageyama looked on the left to the kitchen counter which was already completely covered in alcohol bottles from every shape, size and color. 

Kageyama felt a tug on his sleeve and was handed a cup with a bright blue drink, courtesy of hinata. He drank it without questioning what it even was and felt as his head got fuzzy. The music got louder too and it was basically pounding in his head.

_ Oh right,i forgot to freak out.. he's in here _

“Hey hey !“ bokuto yelled from behind, with an akaashi lazily following behind him. Once he got to the pair, he seemed a bit out of it as he poured himself another drink, while akaashi simply took a whole bottle and chugged it. 

“Fwend-“  _ hiccup  _ “-shiiip“ akaashi slurred and raised his bottle toward hinata and kageyama who awkwardly took turns drinking from it

Out of nowhere, kuroo popped up with a smaller guy behind him, who was drinking from a cup while scrolling through something on his phone,completely disinterested in whatever was happening with whatever kuroo was up to. 

“Are we drinking here?“ Kuroo poured himself a drink and refilled the cup shoved in his face by the bleach blonde boy. “On three! Ready on- no kenma wait for the rest of us- ok ready“ he smiled as he two cups in his hand, one belonging to kenma who was impatienlyt waiting for whatevr was happening and the other his.

Everyone else also grabbed random cups and lifted them

“One!“

_ I bet this is gonna burn and suck and be gross and.. other big words for im going to regret this _

“Two!“

_ I should chicken out maybe pretend i drank or- _

“Three!“

Kageyama was right, whatever he picked up was disgusting and left a burning sensation in his throat.

“Gross“ hinata laughed before erupting into a coughing fit. Kageyama only rolled his eyes, not wanting to risk his own cough attack if he dared even say a word. Yeah it's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys if you put your phone in your mouth like the speaker and then cover your ears, that's what it sounds like when yk your soulmate so try it out... with my playlist ! here it is ignore my username i was going through something,,, 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ
> 
> Alsooo I did start a new story if anyone is interested and i wrote some horrible angst ooo scaryyy looking back at it though its almost laughable how much it sucks


	9. party and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have that one song by justin beaver stuck in my head the baby baby baby OHH SOMETHING SOMETHING WISH YOU WERE MINE??? 
> 
> Idk that's irrelevant though, I hope you enjoy it !! let me rephrase. Hope my writing doesnt make you want to run away !! 
> 
> I would ngl 
> 
> (sorry if theres mistakes im sleep deprived)

Both boys were awkwardly sitting next to each other on the small couch, playing with the rim of the cups in their hands. 

“So...“ Kageyama tried to start a conversation since hinata had been unusually quiet. He was about to ask about it, but a too familiar song started blasting from the speakers.  _ Only friend _ by crows (by sunlum) 

**ONLY FRIEND BY WALLOWS**

Kageyama tensed since it was slightly awkward considering he literally stole the song, but to his right hinata had also tensed up. He would've thought more about it but he was too busy trying to ignore the echo in his head. To his left he saw a group of people heading to the door about to leave. Kageyama stood up to follow them and leave so it wouldn't be too obvious to his soulmate since the room was rather small and you could see anyone leaving if you paid enough attention.

“Too much alcohol, might throw up, i'll see you later“ he said when hinata stood up with him, and basically ran to the door, not giving hinata the opportunity to follow.

* * *

When he and Kageyama were reaching the dorm, the echo in his head became clearer as he heard it coming from the actual dorm. He tried looking at the people around who may be passing by, trying to see if anyone had a singer look at them but there were too many people, and he didn't know if his soulmate may already be inside or in a room near them. The music didn't leave so he reached the conclusion that his soulmate is indeed staying in the area

After a while, the drinks he had didn't affect him. The thought of his soulmate, even worse, a member of crows being in the same room as him was the only reason he was kind of sober. As if the universe had something against him, the song  _ only friend  _ he had written, played in the room and people started cheering. He tensed as he heard his soulmates voice surrounding him in every way possible. To his left, kageyama stood up and excused himself before running off, pushing his way through a large group of people also on their way out. 

Hinata had also stood up to follow him and help since he was in an ok state, but he sped away. He stared at the door dumbfounded and watched as others started to leave and a few walked in. He was about to walk out too when he realized the echo in his head was gone. Everything started to spin, it was very overwhelming and he felt like he was going to start crying, he actually did feel his eyes start to water until he felt a hand on his shoulder

“Are you ok?“ it was kenma, his hair was covering a bit of his face but hinata could see a small smile from behind his curtains

“Yes, just a bit overwhelmed“ he gulped “loud music“

“Would you like to go get coffee?“ the blonde asked, looking at his phone in his hand before returning it to his pocket 

Hinata immediately agreed and followed him out. They walked in comfortable silence towards the middle of campus where the shops and hangout spots were. They even walked past Kageyama building on their way down from the science area. Hinata had considered going in to check on him but he decided against it when he saw shadows moving around in his window. 

After reaching the cafe, they ordered their drinks and sat down. The place was pretty empty, so he took the time to look around. His eyes landed on a bulletin board that had a crows poster right in the middle of it.  _ Of course he's here too just mocking me he- _

That's when he realized. His soulmate was actually in the same school as him, or in the same area. Like not on the other side of the world, of course not why would he be, he was right here in the same area because just his luck he can't escape

“Ey-hey!“the boy in front of him gave him a concerned look “you've been glaring at the board for a while now, I bet your coffee is cold“

Hinata looked down at the cup that was now in front of him, he didn't even notice when they were brought. “Right sorry“

“you can tell me about it“

Hinata eyed his roommate, looking for mockery in kenmas face, anything that would give him an excuse not to.

“Well- shouyou if you want“ kenma mumbled and turned his attention to his phone. Hinata knew he was listening anyways, so he decided to tell him everything. About how being sunlum was going, about his soulmate, about his crush(??) on kageyama, and about how he realized today about their proximity. At one point, kenma put his phone down and leaned in.

When he finished, kenma was very quiet, studying him with his cat eyes. Hinata was about to apologize but Kenma spoke up before he could plan a forgiveness speech.

“Thank you for telling me. I'll help you with your soulmate thingy problem. I need the excuse to escape kuroo and his new interest in science food.“ 

Hinata gave him a genuine smile, knowing his friend was good at music and advice. “Thank you so much really, I am so- he was about to thank him when his head started to buzz and the music started to fade in. He was going to stand up to find something to write with but what he heard stopped him halfway from standing from his seat.

“Was that your soulmate?“ kenma asked, not looking up from the console that he looked from who knows where

“Yes, i think it's a new song but-“ his soulmates' unmistakable voice started singing again “it's um.. Very different, like a love song? Plus, his voice sounds rougher“ something that made Hinata's heart flutter. He tried pushing away that thought

He looked up to kenma who was eyeing him at first then his eyes widened

“Wh-what you know something I don't“ hinata tried to study his expression but unfortunately he wasn't gifted with the ability to read people

Maybe if he did this whole soulmate problem would have ended years ago 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyones confused as to why hinata already heard the song in his head, I like to think kageyama has freaky good hearing like you can't whisper around him he WILL use the information he hears against you 
> 
> alsoo the playlist !! if anyones interested idk its in some chapter before I lose the link a lot should i make wanted posters? wait no i meant missing posters whatever


	10. experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda happy with this one wow what a surprise. I might rewrite some pieces of certain chapters because im not really happy with them but the story wont change at all so yeah thats that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this !! if you dont well um too bad
> 
> Also sorry if i dont reply to comments i get nervous and dont know what to say then it gets really awkward,,  
> but i appreciate it !!

“Wanna know what experiments I keep desperately trying to get away from?“ Kenma was very clearly trying to hold in a laugh _and changing the subject_

Hinata simply nodded, confused about what this had to do with his soulmate.

“Ok so, Kuroo and Bokuto are very chaotic“ Kenma said as he scrolled through his phone. This was kind of obvious, Hinata had known the guys like one day if you add it together but he could tell there was never a boring moment with them around. “They like to borrow stuff from the lab and mix them to see who can make the biggest explosion“ he stopped scrolling and lifted his phone up towards hinata

“The crows won this round“

It was a very known album cover of them. It was a small pitch black room, angled from the top looking slightly down. In front, there were three guys sitting on the floor which was flooded by some green goo. Their white suits were also dripping wet and stained by the same substance. There was smoke covering from their necks up, keeping them anonymous. 

It was a very cool picture, Hinata really thought it captured the essence of what their music was.

Then he realized

“K-Kuroo did that?“ He studied the picture again amazed at what the feline looking guy could really do. He looked nothing more than a shit smirked fucker but he _apparently_ was very smart. Actually, how Kenma knew the guy too was also questionable but a conversation for later.

“Yeah, actually they're good friends. I've met them a few times and they are interesting.“

“Who are they“ He looked at his roommate expectantly

The blonde lifted his eyes from his screen. “I swore secrecy“ he smirked

Hinata groaned and made his puppy eyes with a small put that always got him what he wanted. “What are they a cult?“

“If you see them work, you might be convinced they are“

* * *

  
  


The next morning Hinata woke up to soft humming. He opened his eyes and saw Kenma, surprisingly, sleeping peacefully. The humming in his head lulled him back to sleep, unconsciously and half asleep, he closed his eyes and began humming along with his soulmate. When the echo stopped, Hinata shot up in realization and ran up to his communication folder. He opened back the “I hate you“ song which was very much more on kenmas taste of music but he wrote it when he was mad so it really in the end captured the essence of his anger, 

Kenma rose from the bed like a zombie rising from a grave, same angry sleepy expression and everything. “It's 10 in the morning. Shouyou. Why.“

“Oh shut up you act as if you haven't angrily thrown your switch at me when you can't pass a level at 3am“

“Whatever“ he sighed and fell back into his little lump, eyes drifting to the computer screen. “What's that?“

Hinata turned back to the screen where a recommendation notification popped up on the side of the screen. It was a new song by crows

“I want to listen“ Kenma popped up from behind him and shoved hinata out of the way, making him fall into his chair which rolled into his bed

“You're so mean“

“Shut up“

Kenma clicked the video and quickly the music filled the room.

It was the same song from yesterday but much more polished, it was also the same rhythm of the humming that he woke up to not too long ago.

[I changed the lyrics up a bit to kinda match the story, but you can find the original song on my playlist !] [also the song has some um.. Suggestive lyrics but i don't really know what to change them to so i kinda just rolled with it you'll see]

**[Fangs](https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ) By Matt Champion **

**Bold- Tsukishima**

_Italics-Kageyama_

**_Bold and italics- Kageyama and Yamaguchi_ **

**He rolled up in the Beamer, couldn't have looked cleaner**

**Skin like coffee, colour with lil' creamer**

**Sin City since I been thinkin' all of these thoughts in my head**

**He'd probably shoot me dead**

This singer had a nice voice but Hinata could tell it wasn't his soulmate. This voice was slightly deeper and rougher compared to soulmate guys' more smooth voice.

**God-damn, he got the hoops on**

**Hair bunned up in two just like a nunchuck**

**Would I give a fuck? I needed to cheer myself up**

**But he fell in love right when I said**

**"I wanna count the freckles on your face"**

**"Rearrange 'em, put 'em in the same place"**

**I'm obsessed, I'm obsessed**

**I'm obsessed**

Hinata thought hard about the freckles part, remembering he had some too he found those lyrics quite cute. _I wonder who the lyrics are for._

_Little fangs, little fangs (Oh)_

_Little fangs, little fangs_

_Little fangs, little fangs, little fangs_

_Don't you take her fangs_

_Little fangs_

Hinata blushed as he heard his soulmates [more ARGHHHUWIABUIAYWG NO WORDS VERY NICE AND RASPY] voice, but it wasn't just that, something about it was oddly familiar and comforting but where he heard it didn't ring a bell. 

**_Now move it left right left_ **

**_Gon' take it back a couple steps_ **

**_Hands on your hips all night_ **

**_Hold my hand 'til it feels right_ **

**_Beat that left right left_ **

**_Gon' take it back couple steps_ **

**_Hands on your hips all night_ **

**_Hold my hand 'til it feels right_ **

This other guy also has a nice voice that blends well with Kageyamas

**Yeah, I picture you suckin' it on the sofa**

**Eyes rolled back, somethin' like a coma**

Hinata's eyes widened and he stopped the song immediately. It wasn't really that it made him uncomfortable but he felt it ruined the whole soft energy that surrounded him, considering music deeply affected how he felt. Very deeply.

“So, why'd you never tell me about them.. Or Kuroo, you guys seem kinda close“ He frowned at the boy who was laying on the floor, the console he was holding above him falling on his face.

“Because he's annoying“ He rubbed his forehead and threw the console at hinata “And with your energy, you guys would be insufferable on poor Akaashi“

“Whatever“ Hinata said, ignoring the obvious insult jabbed at him. “Come on, help me write a song that will make these guys surrender against my power.“He plopped down on his bed grabbing his phone that was buzzing with incoming messages. Expecting it to be Kageyama, he launched himself towards it and opened them. It wasn't him, unfortunately, but Hinata was still happy at who had reached out

**From: Yachi**

**Hinata!!! Im having major writing block please help me we can remix my song or something, anything, i'll let you take credit of course**

Yachi was a friend from high school. She was an anonymous singer as well but as far as he knew, only he, kenma, and her girlfriend kiyoko knew about it. They were first years together and spent most of their lunches with each other, along with tsukishima and yamaguchi, who Hinata had little to no contact with. Except for the occasional movie night with Yamaguchi, they really enjoyed those.

**To: Yachi**

**Sureee, anytime and place is fine with me. I miss you !**

He sent out his text and gave back his attention to Kenma who was still on the floor staring at the ceiling

“As if know about romance“

“Kenmaaa you said you would help“

They unconsciously began a staring contest, Hinata leaning on the side of the bed and Kenma propped up on his elbows leaning against a chair behind him. They did not move until a loud knock on the door startled them, causing Kenma to kick Hinata in the face whose lower half fell forward onto Kenmas legs.

“OW KENMA YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE THAT WAS NOT A REFLEX“ Hinata got up and kicked his legs as he walked to the door rubbing his nose. 

“Maybe my body was already itching to kick you“

Hinata growled and opened the door. A small blonde with short hair stood in the doorway, brushing off her blush pink dress before looking up.

“Hey yachi“ 

“HINATA!!“ She hugged him quickly and rushed inside, leaving Hinata still standing by the door.

“Sure come in“ HE mumbled as he closed the door behind him. Kenma got off the floor and was leaning over the backpack yachi had brought with her.

“I'm very motivated to do something, let's do this now. Now NOW NOW“ With every now, she took out random cables.

“You know we could have used my setup right,“ he said, pointing to the desk behind her covered in equipment.

“No yours is complicated you weirdo. Ok, do you know this song?“ She handed him the lyrics to her song “Jupiter“

“Of course i do, i couldn't get it out of my head for weeks“

“Yeah I feel bad for your soulmate“ Kenma mumbled as he crawled into his lump of blankets.

“Great“ Yachi smiled “Here, you're doing these and i'll do these“ She explained the sheet and pointed at the color coded lyrics

“Gotcha, let me go make tea downstairs“ Hinata took a paper with him and rushed outside

* * *

In the dorm, Kenma leaned toward Yachi who grinned and leaned toward him too “Ok, you know he's sunlum yeah? Obviously“

Yachi flinched at the glare he gave her but sent one back. “Um, yes I've helped him since the beginning“

“Nice“` Kenma sat in the chair and rolled it back to her “Do you know about Kageyama“

“Of course I know him, he's hinata's best friend and we've been together since high school“

“No i said ABOUT him“

Her head tilted and she gave him a questioning look and then her eyes widened “Ohhhh, well it seems everyone except Hinata does“ 

“I what?“

In the doorway Hinata was standing with three cups in a cup holder. He had a frown on his face but his brown eyes looked at them expectantly

“I hate when he makes that face.. You beautiful piece of shit“ Kenma mumbled, walking towards him and taking a cup labeled with his name, a smiley face and a little kitty.

Yachi opened her mouth to say something, but Hinata turned around and hit someone's chest

“Ow what's this? Everyone is attacking me today“ Hinata's frown deepened as he looked at the guy standing in the doorway.

“Kuroo“ Kenma groaned loudly and hid back under his blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fun so fun you know whats cute? Kenma and Yachi i might write more about them because they both have the same “I look like im shy but would bite you“ energy ugh what a duo


	11. his voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last pre-written chapter i have so everything from now on I will make up as I write so if it sucks LOL idk what to tell you

Kuroo simply smiled and walked past Hinata into the dorm, making himself at home next to kenma. He hugged the smaller boy despite his protests. “What's all that for?” He waved his hand at Yachis little set up 

“Hinata and me are recording a song” Yachi oh so innocent yachi bounced on her tippy toes from excitement.

“You never told me shrimpy was a singer” Kuroo frowned at Kenma who had given up on escaping him and was busy scrolling through Kuroo’s phone 

“Noo but how come you told Kuroo about me but not me about him” Hinata whined and now both boys were frowning at him clearly both getting more upset as the conversation carried on 

“Wait pause. You didn't tell him about me?” Kuroo took the phone and got a hiss from the boy in his arms. “We are childhood besties best friends tied by the blood of our ancestors and the voices in our heads”

“Shut up it's because of you and bokuto already being annoying enough for me and Keiji, also the crows are a whole other problem.” Kenma avoided eye contact with them and instead looked at the poster covered wall on Hinata's side.

“Oh so Hinata knows that K-”Kuroo began but yachi let out a loud yelp and Kenma started attacking him, mumbling some stuff only kuroo would have been able to hear due to their close proximity. His eyes widened for a second but just as quick his expression went back to the dumb smirk he always has.

“Please continue” Hinata glared at him, mad that clearly they were keeping some secret from him

“T-that um” Kuroo visibly gulped and looked at Kenma “Kenma is like, a huge fan of the crows as hates bragging that he knows them”

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched and he bit his lower lip in confusion, thinking back to the day before in the cafe “then why did you agree to help me in ‘attacking’ back”

Kenmas expression softened “Because you're my best friend” he mouthed a ‘later’ to kuroo who looked confused at their exchange

“Okay” Hinata gave them a blinding smile that increased everybody's serotonin levels “ok yachi, should we continue?”

She nodded in response and they silently fixed everything up “you guys” she pointed at the cats on the bed “constructive criticism”

“Cool, i'm good at that'' Kuroo gave them a genuine smile that showed his little fangs. Scary .

* * *

[ this happens after the party, at the same time Kenma and Hinata are at the cafe]

After running off, Kageyama could feel his insides fighting the alcohol. Knowing what would happen next, he doubled over a bush next to him and um.. Let's say it might have difficulties surviving

He sluggishly walked to his dorm and collapsed on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep until he heard the door open and the lights turned on 

“Oh look yamaguchi, the hard part has been done for us we just need to hide the body” tsukishima teased and kageyama could almost hear the smirk in his voice

He felt someone help him up and when he was sitting up, his suspicions had been confirmed

“Come on let's get you some water” Yamaguchi helped him to the bathroom and made him sit on the corner of the tub

Kageyama let himself be guided around and accepted whatever yamaguchi was giving him. He mumbled out a thank you and watched as tsukishima took his boyfriends hand and pulled him out of the bathroom

Kageyama was looking at yamaguchi's half dyed hair. Tsukishima may look like a cool guy but to Kageyama, it was Yamaguchi who was cool, with his hair and style and the random piercings. Overall, he was kind and had a nice singing voice but even so kageyama knew he could be a jerk like tsukishima if he wanted to, maybe even worse.

“Punk yamaguchi” 

_ Oops i didn't mean to say that out loud. God dammit drunken bitch _

“What?” Tsukihsima glared at him from his bed from where yamaguchi jumped off

“Your voice sounds so cool right now all like cool and low so cool” yamaguchi looked excitedly between the boys on opposite sides of the dorm “Lets record right now” he grinned

“But he's drunk” tsukishima pointed accusingly at kageyama who quite honestly looked like he was dying 

“But his voice” yamaguchi whined and uted, giving his boyfriend ‘that’ look kageyama had learned to admire

“Ok i give in, king stand up and fulfill his wishes”

“Aye aye”  _ hiccup _ “ captain” Kageyama stood from the tub with a hand on his head. Ok maybe standing up so quickly wasn't a good idea/ He decided this as he fell over 

Tsukishima and yamaguchi laughed at him on the floor where he didn't even bother to stand

Kageyama groaned and slowly began sitting up, rubbing his head. “Im telling suga and daichi”

All three boys shuddered at the thought of the parent voice they both developed back in the volleyball club. Pushing the nostalgic thoughts to the back of his mind, he stood up and got to work.

“Ok losers, let's do this one take before kageyama's sexy voice fades” yamaguchi smiled, going up to his microphone

“Never use sexy and kageyama in the same sentence again” tsukishima glared at the smiling boy

“Whatever play the beat you jealous bitch” Kageyama said, going yo his microphone as well

“See it's sexy” yamaguchi muttered and dodged a pencil thrown at him 

Tsukishima stopped what he was doing and cleared his throat, lifting his head slightly “i can talk like that too”

Yamaguchi and Kageyama exchanged a look and burst out laughing so loudly they didn't hear when someone walked in

“Why does tsukishima sound constipated” Kuroo eyed them from the doorway and gave the dejected looking blonde a pat on the head

“Aw tsukki were you trying to impress me?” Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima who flushed in return. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and let out a fake gag

“Hey yama, it's ok to be jealous, maybe if you stopped obsessing over that mean soulmate of yours and instead asked shrimpy out, you could be a happy man” Kuroo teased him and joined in on the other’s hug despite their protests

Kageyama grunted and leaned over tsukishima to where the computer was. He pressed play on the beat and it began to countdown

“Cat got your tongue king? Come on sing for us  _ Choke me like you hate me but you love me _ ” tsukishima whispered as he got behind the last microphone available

“Wow I got the first row at a crows recording? A win for the gays !” Kuroo yelled as he jumped on tsukishima's bed, but before he could get yelled at, the song began to play

As tsukishima sang, kuroo would mouth stuff like

‘Good job’

‘Your voice cracked’

‘Your zipper is down’

Tsukishima simply flipped him off and threw a guitar pick at him when it was Kageyama's turn to sing. Just as yamaguchi hda said it did sound kinda

“Sexy” Kuroo silently laughed as Yamaguchi jumped up and down nodding as he joined in. How he was able to keep his voice smooth while moving so much was a wonder

When they finished, Kuroo whooped loudly making kageyama remember he was drunk as he winced at the loudness of his voice but honestly with his naturally chaotic personality it would still hurt if he was sober

“What are you even doing here weren't you at the party?” It was late and they were all clearly tired except for yamaguchi who looked ecstatic as he listened to the recording

“Kenma and Hinata left” Kuroo frowned “And bokuto left with akaashi to who knows where”

“So you left your dorm. Alone. WIth strangers”

Kageyama swore he could see the alcohol evaporate from Kuroo's body as he quickly stood up and tripped as he made his way to the door

“How stupid bokuto is going to kill me” Kuroo sat up and threw his jacket on, successfully running out this time

“We should have robbed him first” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue and stared at the ten dollar bill that had fallen on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts just bokuakakuroken


	12. jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TITLE FEELS APPROPIATE BECAUSE OF THE PLANETS ALIGNING IN A FEW HOURS
> 
> im so sorry this is so short but im like hitting my lowest again and im like no imagination to continue writing.
> 
> (also would anyone read if i wrote a dreamnotfound fic)
> 
> Hope you enjoy though <3

[back to date, currently recording yachi and hinata song]

Jupiter had always been one of Hinata's favorite songs, not just because his best friend sang it but because it genuinely made him happy. It was also something that matched the whole genre Hinata had going on but even so he could never be able to write a love song so well. 

As he and Yachi were getting everything figured out and trying to not cause an electrocution, Kuroo had been telling them about how when he got back to his apartment after the party, someone had stolen his favorite mug that had bokuto’s mother on it. When asked where he went that he left his apartment alone, he refused to answer which by the way made Hinata trust the guy even less. Really he was probably going to ask Kenma later if he was blackmailed into being Kuroo’s friend or something. 

“Ready, Hinata, here are your lines, try not to mess up or i won't hesitate to test out Kuroo-san’s singing abilities” Yachi threatened with a cute smile. That woman is scary..

“Right, ok won't mess up” _very much noted_

“Shrimpy, calm down we don't want another incident like your first practice match with seijoh do we?” Ok now Kuroo was being mean, laying in the bed looking all innocent with Kenma in his arms 

“I hate you already who told you about that” Hinata tried to make his best intimidating face which clearly wasn't working because the cat looking guys on the bed flipped him off and stuck their tongue out immature bitches 

“Hinata let's just start you can shave his ugly bedhead later I won't be able to stay much longer I have a date tomorrow” Yachi pouted and stuck out her lower lip trying to convince Hinata, ignoring Kenma who was choking after swallowing laughter at her comment

“WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR”

“Ok fine let's begin im excited lets do this” Hinata made sure his microphone was connected and downed his tea before the beat started playing

**[Jupiter](https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ) by: Flower Face**

**Bold- Hinata**

_Italics- Yachi_

**_Bold and italics- both_ **

_Overwhelming ecstasy_

_Our bodies move in harmony_

_Always waking breathlessly_

_From dreams that leave me wanting more of you_

_These silly games we play_

_Stupid ways to make you stay_

_My heart's split open on display_

_I can't wait another day_

_To touch your face, to hold you_

_I just need you by my side tonight_

The reason Hinata always liked the song was because of the lyrics and how he could just close his eyes and be transported into a world Yachi had created through her music

**Overwhelming ecstasy**

**Your name repeated endlessly**

**Ice cream by the movie screens**

**We'll make out in the backseat of your car**

**Ripped shirts and perfect throws**

**Til my body overflows**

**In the summer afterglow**

**I love you more than you will ever know**

**But it's alright**

**Just keep it all inside tonight**

It was also kind of smooth, like a river in a way, it feels like floating on a leaf in a river on a sunny day. A scene out of a fairy tale… or tinker bell. Definitely tinker bell 

_We can leave right now, never come back home_

_You're all I need_

**Forget everything that we used to be**

**_Take me to another place, fly me up to Jupiter_ **

**_We can run away_ **

**_But I'll always feel at home with you_ **

**Overwhelming ecstasy**

**Your skin is like a melody**

**Your heartbeat brings me to my knees**

**Just begging for a chance to simply**

**Taste the moonlight on your lips**

**The fever sings, the honey drips**

**Curtains closed, the record skips**

**No one has ever loved like this**

**I'm certain, it must be holy**

**To feel something so pure**

In a way, the song kind of reminded Hinata of Kageyama. NOT THAT HE WOULD EVER ADMIT IT but it did. That's why he liked music so much, having all these different experiences and connecting it to certain things or people had always been fun

_Overwhelming ecstasy_

_Twisted in your entropy_

_Clinging to you desperately_

_And I can taste the sweetness of your breath_

_The stars are screaming loud_

_The world outside is breaking down_

_Burning cities, whispered vows_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Nothing feels the same_

_Nothing feels quite like you_

_We can leave right now, never come back home_

_You're all I need_

**Forget everything that we used to be**

**_Take me to another place, fly me up to Jupiter_ **

**_We can run away_ **

**_But I'll always feel at home with you_ **

Kuroo was staring at both of them with a smile on his face, Kenma was too but if you didn't know him that well you wouldn't be able to notice the small turn of his lips as he watched his friends sing.

**And if you run, I'm right behind you,**

**We'll make it out**

**Nothing left between us but light and sound**

_Take me into outer space, fly me up to Jupiter_

_I am yours forever_

_And I'll always be at home with you_

Kenma clapped loudly and threw one of his little figurines at Hinata out of excitement. The room filled with laughter as he offered to add a bit of his taste into the song. In the end, Hinata expected him to add electric guitar or something but it ended up sounding very nice. Even Kuroo had helped and made it… not sound like a disaster.

Yachi worked around with it and told them she would send a text when it was ready to be uploaded.

They said their goodbyes and watched as the short blonde walked out with her backpack filled with equipment.

“It took longer for her to unload everything than it took for you guys to use it” Kenma sighed as he watched Yachi trip over a chord that had fallen out of some zipper. “Hinata youre so not a gentleman really how are you going to leave the poor little lesbian out there to fend for herself” He took another look at Yachi and shrugged before walking out the hall, passed her laying on the floor and stared into the variety of snacks offered by the vending machine.

“KENMA YOU AREN’T ANY BETTER” Hinata and Kuroo laughed and walked out into the hall to help Yachi properly pack her stuff, who was flushed red and looked on the verge of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love minecraft men. .
> 
> oh yeah my twt is ryobios (I think) someone be my friend pls


	13. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL HEYYY i didnt forget about this but so much happened and my oh so improving mental health quickly depleated so RIP anyways heres this i wrote it in chemistry class I was inspired..
> 
> anyways read the end note pls im so excited for that

Everyone knew this or at least he made sure everyone knew, but if there was one thing Kageyama HATED, it was when people listened to a song on repeat. So now, sitting in his dorm enjoying the nice peace and quiet while finishing his work for a few college classes, it would have honestly been a very good day.

And then his soulmate happened

Of course it had to be his soulmate

He recognized the song immediately and groaned as he heard the voice of the girl fill his head once again for the first time in months. Don't get him wrong, he appreciates his dear friend yachi and admires how fast she has been growing these past few months but hearing the song over and over and over AND OVER. it can really affect a guy you know?

Acting like a dramatic teenage girl who just got broken up with, he put his head under his pillow and groaned again since it failed to block out the music. When he heard his soulmates voice it didn't catch his attention much because it was a song he has heard oh so many times but hearing yachi’s voice come in again and mixed with Hinata’s. 

He sat up and listened to the song more carefully before realizing it wasn't another phase of ‘jupiter is the only song in my playlist and my playlist happens to be seven hours long’

No, no this time it was more of a…  _ recording session _

Now how the hell yachi knew this guy was a mystery, and it's not like he could exactly narrow it down considering he hadn't seen the girl since high school when she moved to another college their old volleyball manager had attended. She could have made many friends there and even so they weren't the closest friends in the world. Well except that she's the only one who knows about his crush on Hinata since the day she walked up to him and got it out somehow. 

He stood up and looked out the small window behind his computer, deep in thought when the door behind him slammed open. He didn't know how long he was standing there but now Hinata, Kuroo and Kenma were standing in his doorway.

“Hey Kageyama you won't guess what just happened today, ok so hinata and-” Kuroo was making himself comfortable in tsukishima's bed, when Hinata yelped and all of the sudden Kuroo had been cut off when Kenma kissed him

_ Wait no what finish that sentence hinata and who what happened when where why how _

Both parties flushing red, Kenma cleared his throat and looked at the ground “We.. We were planning a date for me and Kuro when he walked in on us talking about it. So that's where we are going now, just came to drop the child off bye.” He grabbed Kuroo’s hand and was outside faster than whatever just happened

Recovering from the initial shock, Kageyama cleared his throat and looked over at Hinata, smirking “Ok  _ child _ what are you doing here”

“Shut up we were just, we happened to end up here after saying goodbye to yachi” Hinata blushed and sat in his usual spot in between the two beds.

_ Wait. Yachi? _

“Why- Why were you with Yachi?” Kageyama asked cautiously 

“We were together, she's good at singing! Then Kuroo and Kenma helped her on the way out because she fell. Well, me and Kuroo helped, Kenma just laughed at her” He was explaining this as if it was super obvious

_ So there was clearly someone else he wasn't telling me about. If yachi was here.. Then that must mean my soulmate is too. And Hinata knows them.. _

“Ok, i've decided” Kageyama thought out loud and crouched in front of Hinata who raised an eyebrow curiously at him. “I'm going to spend every second possible with you”

“HUHH??” Hinata crawled backwards, away from Kageyama. They were both blushing as they processed the words that had just been said. “What are you? My dad? A stalker is that it Yama?”

Blushing even further at the nickname he stood up and grabbed his laptop before sitting in his bed and motioning Hinata to the bed. “Forget it, come on lets watch a movie”

“Wow straightforward aren't you? at least take me out on a date first” Hinata joked as he turned off the lights before he sat up next to kageyama, taking the laptop from him and scrolling through the new releases.

Kageyama studied Hinata, careful not to be caught. He liked the way the light of the screen made his features sharper and his freckles popped up more. He liked the way his eyebrows scrunched up and he bit his lip as he looked through the movie selections

“Do you mean it?” Kageyama blurted out

Hinata turned to look at him and his breath hitched at their proximity. “Did I mean what?” Head tilting sightly with confusion

“About taking you on a date” 

“Of course dummy” Hinata murmured and turned back to the computer. Kageyama still caught the small smile he had during the remainder of their time together.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Hinata made his way back to his dorm despite Kageyama insisting it was much too cold. Not that the freezing temperature mattered anyway, his cheeks were still flushed after Kageyama’s comment earlier. He was probably joking but the look in his eyes made Hinata doubt it.

Honestly, he would have stayed if it wasn’t for tsukishima’s death glare from his bed. He arrived a little after 12 and would have very angry eye conversations with Kageyama. If he didn’t know better he would have read tsukishima’s eyes saying “shrimp” at one point

He shuddered at the thought and jogged to his dorm building, smiling when he saw the spot where Yachi fell and smiled even more when he stood in his doorway and thought back to Kenma calling her a poor little lesbian.

Lost in thought, he completely forgot that he was still standing outside in the hall when the door opened and his best friend standing with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Lev texted me that you were standing outside with a stupid expression on your face. Annoyed that I had to stand up but not disappointed.” Kenma said before smacking him lightly and crawling back into his nest muttering a  _ dumb bitch _ befrore losing himself in his own little world. 

Hinata ignored the small tingly sensation in his cheek and just flopped in his bed.

“So are we going to talk about what happened in Kageyama’s dorm?”

Kenma lifted his head and glared at Hinata. “Are we going to talk about why you're home so late and smiling like an idiot?”

“AWW KENMA YOU THINK OF OUR DORM AS HOME?” Hinata smiled and launched himself at the other boy in the bed across him

“GET OFF GET OFF I DON’T SEE YOUR CHEETO DUST COVERED FINGERS AS HOME”

“YOU SEE  **ME** AS YOUR HOME? I'M ON THE VERGE OF TEARS'' Hinata's grip tightened and he actually did start crying a bit. It's sleep deprivation..

After successfully getting the “little bitch baby” off, Kenma turned and called Kuroo to come pick him up

Hinata smiled now knowing his usual midnight adventures are just him at Kuroo’s house. He went back to his bed and immediately fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

If he had waited a few seconds, he would have seen the message sent to him at this ungodly hour.

**MESSAGE**

“Cancel all your plans sweetheart i'm coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not doing a dnf fanfiction ive decided to do a little kagehina gaming story. i know i know i barely even update my storied but hey. ill finish them.. eventually.. i will i promise it might take me a few years but i will


	14. you're background noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say my chapters suck very often but this one. this one takes the win.

Hinata woke up and looked around, confused as to why he was well slept and didn’t have his personalized alarm made by kenma blaring in his ears. He picked up his phone, ignoring the usual flood of notifications. Turns out it was a Saturday, the only day he didn’t have classes. He sighed happily and sank back into his bed, skimming through his notifications where one caught his eyes. It was a text message from a contact he hadn't seen in awhile.

Smiling, he sat up and sent back a reply

**Hinata**

“Meet you at the cafe in 10”

Ever since he introduced Atsumu to Nishinoya and Tanaka, the three of them have been going around causing trouble like they always do, but Hinata preferred when they would cause trouble _on campus_. Well Atsumu hadn't been able to visit but just with Nishinoya and Tanaka it was fun. (Last time they dyed Kenma’s hair blue and it wouldn’t come out for a week)

Hinata put on a sweater and some pants before running off, ignoring Kenma’s cries for help from under his bed. When he got there, he felt like something was missing. Looking around he realized that he forgot Kageyama, orwell telling him they wouldn't be able to meet up today. He was about to take out his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he was met with brown eyes and pissed hair. “Did you use toner after bleaching it?” Hinata found himself asking

“Really, haven't seen me in about two years and this is what you're asking” Atsumu scoffed and walked up to the cashier, ordering his drink and Hinata’s usual.

“You remembered?” he eyed the other as they were waiting for their drinks.

“Course I did. What type of friend would I be if i didn’t” Atsumu handed him his drink and led them to a table in the back clearly made for two others

“So true, also where are dumb and dumber” Hinata nodded toward the two empty chairs in front of them 

“They should be on their way”

Hinata hummed in response and they enjoyed their drinks in comfortable silence which was surprising considering the duo was usually the loudest when together. He went back to studying the poorly dyed hair and reached up to touch it 

“It’s so soft but so ugly ‘tsumu” He said in all seriousness but laughed when he saw Atsumu’s offended expression

“Get off your tiny hands out of my hair tangerine” 

“Now you're just being mean” 

_Pull_

“You did not just..” Atsumu took Hinata’s hands trying to get them out. They were both laughing, Atsumu mostly in pain from Hinata’s grip in random strands but it was obvious he didn't mind the pain considering he still had a smile on his face.

When Atsumu was finally able to get the tiny hands out, he held both of Hinata’s hands between his, holding them in his lap because it was obvious the smaller was trying to escape from the grip. They were grinning like crazy, having a conversation with their eyes clearly saying things like 

_Let go or i'll bite you_

_You're gonna pull on my hair and im going to go bald_

_As if you're not already balding_

Atsumu made another offended face and Hinata burst out laughing at that. Soon enough the quiet cafe was filled with laughter but it was class hours so the few people who were actually there didn't seem to mind

“HEY nice to see you !”

They both turned at the new voice by the entrance and saw nishinoya making their way toward them while tanaka, the one who yelled out, was waving at someone outside. 

"Well well well if it isn't atsuhina"

“Do you guys want drinks?” Hinata asked after he was able to calm down his laughter, but looked at nishinoya who was now sitting in front of him very clearly vibrating in his seat. That man did not need any more caffeine

“Me and Tanaka saw a chugging contest on the way here that's why we were late. I won” Nishinoya grinned and pulled out an energy drink and was about to lift it towards his mouth but was stopped when a hand stopped his lips from reaching the top.

“Bro you're going to die from a heart attack” Tanaka pulled his hand back and watched as the other stared sadly at his drink before chugging it.

“Speedrunning life man. That's just how it goes” 

Hinata smiled at his friend’s crazy antics and missed having them in his everyday life but especially missed Atsumu. It was very chaotic to have all four of them in the same room. So much so he didn’t even notice the music playing in his head. It was just background noise to him.

* * *

Kageyama woke up for his morning class, the only one he had that day. He groaned as static filled his head from standing up too fast. The bed next to him was empty, he knew this before even looking at it because he didn't hear a snicker coming from beside him. 

_Why did he insist on Hinata leaving if he was just going to leave early._

_Oh right_

Kageyama remembered last night and how he straight up brought dates despite not feeling so close to Hinata. That was weird but he knew he had a crush on the other and finding more about what he does was just a need for him at this point. Or it was just the fact that nothing but music fills up his head, quite literally, but even so he knew there was something there.

He put his confusing thoughts to the side and put on whatever clothes was on his chair, then headed outside to meet Hinata outside like he always did. He waited about ten minutes but never saw the orange floof of hair bouncing toward him.

He thought Hinata may have overslept. He did that a lot, so he just opted out to wait for him in the cafe. 

The walk there felt oddly quiet and it was weird. He never noticed how much Hinata affected his daily life but something about it made him smile. 

He reached the familiar cafe and closed his eyes in appreciation of the warmth and smell of the cafe. About to order like he usually does, his eyes drifted towards the tables because he likes to pick before sitting.

His eyes landed on the table in the back, the orange catching his attention. His heart clenched a little when he noticed it was Hinata and it squeezed further when he noticed the way the guy in front of him was holding his hands and they were looking at each other. The hair looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where, his memory was muddy but he knew who the other was.

Kageyama really wanted to look away but he couldn't. When they burst out laughing he was able to unfreeze. Something inside him hurt for some reason but he wasn't sure what it was

_Maybe it's hunger. Coffee definitely won't help._

Looking down, he moved towards the door and didn't notice there were people walking in.

“HEY nice to see you!” 

It was Tanaka, it was a while since he had seen him but he really wasn't in the mood.

“Catch you later” Kageyama mumbled as to not be rude, and pushed past him, walking away. No destination in mind just away.

As he was leaving he heard someone yell out "Atsuhina" and then he remembered who the other person was. Atsumu Miya, one of the best setters out there even Oikawa once admited it. Just thinking about it made his brain hurt, human interaction is a little too much for him really. Music usually helps drown out his thoughts. His body automatically took out his phone and headphones, clicking play on whatever he was last listening to.

**[Sunkissed](https://open.spotify.com/user/newhopelizzis/playlist/3NGY03bvtxdTs7bfLKdnTC?si=DptCyjUKR0uP4uJBLXatDQ) by Khai Dreams **started playing. It reminded him of Hinata, he was listening to it last night after what happened but maybe it was just a sleep deprivation thing in the end right?

_Maybe a small joke to him_

He closed his eyes and accepted whatever feelings his body were feeling. He was definitely going to write a song about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love atsuhina all my homies love atsuhina  
> guys im turning this into an atsuhina fic hope you all accept my decision /hj


	15. monkey leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy... as you can see at the top im planning on making two more chapters, it was gonna have more plot and more music but I kinda left the haikyuu fandom thing and now am in mcytwt LOL but i felt bad about not finishing it so hres this sorry its not like super long
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Hinata wasn’t a forgetful person. He really wasn't. Yeah he got distracted and things happened to slip his mind… but forget? Never. 

Ok maybe he did forget that he always had coffee with Kageyama but can you blame him? His friends came to visit him! 

He came to this realization when Tanaka mentioned that he saw Kageyama outside, making Hinata’s eyes widen comically. He pulled out his phone and his thumbs hovered over the keyboard.

**TO: KAGEYAMA** **  
** Hey… Good morning. Sorry I wasn't able to meet today I was

_ What's a good excuse? Should I tell him the truth? Maybe I can tell him I'm sick. No, that would be bad.  _

**TO: KAGEYAMA** **  
** Hey… Good morning. Sorry I wasn't able to meet today. I was having coffee with our old teammates. Oh you should come! Atsumu is here. I remember how much you used to talk about him!

That wasn't a lie. Kageyama did talk a lot about Atsumu, sure it was mostly complaining but hey it's something. Deciding the text was good enough, he turned back to his friends who were gesturing wildly 

“Beautiful! A beautiful man!” Atsumu threw his hands up dramatically while Nishinoya and Tanaka had their hands in praying positions

“Uh what's going on here” Hinata tried pulling atsumu’s hands down while the other two started humming. 

“Atsumu saw Sakusa walk by and you won't believe this. He waved at Atsumu, like actually” Kenma said from the corner of the table, eyes staring at the door in shock.

“WAH when did you get here” Hinata jumped and bumped into Atsumu who was nodding eagerly at what Kenma had said. 

“That doesn't matter! I think I might have to move to this school immediately, I simply cannot live so far from my beloved” Atsumu got up from his seat and ran away

Tanaka and Nishinoya opened their eyes, staring in confusion at the empty seat then their expression shifted to hurt

“He actually just left?”(Tell me why I imagined Nishinoya with a british accent) 

“Do you think he’s actually going to do it?” Hinata asked Kenma who was leaning back in his chair drinking Hinata’s coffee.

“Yeah definitely”

The four boys left the cafe and walked to the main building. Hinata again forgot about his grumpy friend.

* * *

Kageyama however was laying in his bed, angrily writing lyrics, finishing a song he had started months ago. Was he over exaggerating? Probably.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since he had started writing. He had gotten up, laid down, sat, even took a shower and wrote his sudden spark of inspiration on his arm using a nearby sharpie. 

When he decided it was good, he grabbed his phone and saw he had a message from Hinata. Deciding to ignore it, he cleared the notification and pulled out the snippet of music he had in the garage band. 

“Who hurt you?” 

Kageyama turned his head to find Yamaguchi leaning against the door frame, he had fingerless gloves that revealed his knuckles. They had a bit of um…. Red 

Yamaguchi must have noticed he was staring because he chuckled and walked into the bathroom. “A guy pulled my hair. I missed the first time and hit a wall but since the building was so old, the paint cracked and the guy ran away in fear. Can you believe my luck”

“I can. Youre incredibly stupid” Tsukishima walked in from out of nowhere and started cleaning yamaguchi’s knuckles

“Whatever, he still didn;t answer my question” 

“Nobody hurt me shut up” Kageyama mumbled and went back to his music

“I've been standing in the doorway watching you for 15 minutes and you didn't notice until i talked. You literally walked into the bathroom and didn’t see me”

“Yamaguchi that's weird” tsukishima scrunched his nose at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes and winced at the cleaning alcohol on his skin

“Shut up just tell me if this sounds ok” Kageyama played what he was working on, the sound drowning the sound of the notification of his phone

* * *

At first, Hinata had not been worried. Kageyama was in class and wasn't able to answer, or so he assumed. It was a few hours later that he started worrying

Hinata, Kenma, Tanaka and Nishinoya had walked to the main building, got atsumu, even bumped into the sakusa guy again, they managed to set a date for the both of them and even got to tease Nishinoya about a guy he had bumped into. 

Even after all that, Kageyama hadn't answered and neither did Yamaguchi who basically lived in his dorm.

“Hey guys, I'm going somewhere real fast, i'll meet you guys in my dorm, Kenma don't lose them”

“It's ok, I came prepared” Kenma said and out of nowhere pulled out 3 monkey backpacks with leashes attached to them”

“I'm not even going to question it” Hinata sighed as he watched Nishinoya happily jumping up and down along with Tanaka, and Kenma struggling to get Atsumu’s on.

He smiled and sped walked over to the mountain, sending Kageyama another text telling him he was on his way. It was after he left his friends that he noticed the music playing in his head.

Annoyed at it, he walked into the building and stopped halfway through the staircase when he realized something. 

The echo in his head was the same as the one in the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My playlist is linked in various previous chapters, ill be adding a bunch of other songs that fit the vibe some time later :D


End file.
